


Neighbors Know My Name

by Mystery_Lady



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, I Can't Belive I Wrote This, I Tried To Keep Them In-Character As Much As Possible, I'm Still Blushing TBH, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Smut, Omega!Bill, Please Don't Hate Me, Shameless Smut, Slight feminization, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Bill is in heat and all he wants is to be bred. Richie is more than happy to do as his mate wants.





	Neighbors Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, this is my first (short) smut. Mostly a smut drabble but you catch my drift.
> 
> I understand this isn't everyone's cup of tea so if you don't like, just simply press the "go back" button. But if you decide to stay, enjoy.
> 
> In case it doesn't make sense, all I kept thinking the guys as were creature; such as Richie being a werefox and Bill being a werecat, which is why I use some terms that are usually not used in A/B/O fics. ^^; I hope that I was able to explain some of the terms or words they use.
> 
> And there's slight (or more depending on your view) feminization and a bit of Daddy kink.
> 
> I tried to keep them in-character as possible. Please forgive me if they act...odd.
> 
> ... Please go easy on me... q_q

_ Neighbors Know My Name _

Bill keens as he arches his back, tilting his hips and pushing his ass out as he feels his mate thrust roughly into him; his mate’s upper body a heavy, comforting weight on his back, keeping him grounded as he feels the way he loses himself to the overwhelming, maddening heat that overtakes his body.

A particularly hard thrust makes him whine. “Richie!”

“Yes kitten?” was the sultry purr, his nails digging into his hips as he pulls Bill backwards into his cock, the sound of slick skin smacking against skin sounding obscene in the room. Bill couldn’t even feel embarrassed with how much slick was dripping down in between his thighs as he spreads his legs wider, mewling for his lover.

“Damn baby, you’re so fucking tight and _wet_. No matter how many times we fuck, your fucking pussy remains so tight; I can feel you sucking me in!”

Bill moans at the words, laying his head and chest on the bed, ass high up as he wails, feeling his mate go deeper in him.

“Oh kitten; I can feel your walls tightening around my dick. Your hungry cunt is so desperate to milk my cum.” Richie moves his hands to spread apart Bill’s ass cheeks, watching with hungry, dark eyes at the way Bill’s hole clenched and unclenched around his cock. Growling, Richie rams inside, roughly hitting his lover’s prostate.

Bill lets out a sob as he cums unexpectedly, hips bucking wildly as his cum sprays all over the sheets, his entrance tightening around Richie’s cock.

Groaning, Richie grabs a hold of Bill’s hips again, fucking deep into him as he leans over to whisper in his ear.

“You’re so desperate this time baby. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re trying to do babe. I can smell you; I can smell how fertile you are, no hint of birth control in your scent. You want me to breed you, is that it? Want me to shove my cock so far up your cunt that you could taste my cum in the back of your throat? Breed and ruin this tight pussy until you’re overflowing in my cum; until you’re swollen with my kit?”

Bill keens, hips pushing back against Richie as his hole clamps down in response to those words, his cock twitching as it begins to harden.

Richie smirks, his sharp canine glinting in the light, “If that’s what you want then who am I to disappoint?” Richie then moves a hand to press it against Bill’s flat stomach, “You would look so beautiful carrying our young Bill. With these hips getting wider, a lovely round belly, and these,” Richie moves his hands to pinch his nipples, “Becoming pretty, little tits. God, I can’t wait to see you like that.”

Bill sobs, grinding into his lover desperately, his cock bobbing along with his mate’s thrusts, leaking and ready to cum, thanks to his lover’s lewd words, “Puh-please, please, please cuh-cum i-i-inside of me!”

Richie slams into Bill, grinding his cockhead into his prostate, “Come on kitten, you can do better than.”

“Please! Please Daddy breed me! I wuh-want to fuh-feel s-s-st-sttuffed with y-your cum, feel cuh-completely owned b-by you.” Bill then looks back at Richie, soft, teary blue eyes staring straight at his mate, “Please… I want to bear you kits…” he pleads in soft, breathy tone.

Richie’s eyes narrowed, his hips snapping harshly against Bill’s ass, growling when his growing knot doesn’t enter the slippery hole. Grabbing on to Bill’s waist, he pulls back and slams in, his knot finally sinking in as it enlarged completely.

Richie smirks with pride when he feels Bill tense up underneath him, feeling his hips bucking uncontrollably, “What a good queen, cuming on my knot~” he purrs as he tries to thrust inside, not letting his knot stop him from fucking into his mate.

Hearing the soft mewls of his mate, along with the way his slicked entrance clamped down on his dick, it didn’t take long for Richie to cum inside, slamming into Bill as he leans down and bit at the juncture between the neck and the shoulder.

Bill keens, eyes closing as his cock spilling out more cum, thighs shaking as he leans back down on the bed, keeping his hips tilted up. He lets out content coos as he feels his mate’s seed fill his womb, unabashedly keeping his legs open and using his hole to milk his lover’s knot and cock.

Richie lets go of Bill’s neck, nuzzling into the pale skin, “Such a good queen, my beautiful kitten. Taking my knot so well~”

Bill purrs at the praise, “Thank you Daddy~” he coos.

“You’re welcome baby.”

Smiling, Bill closes his eyes, trying to relax as he feel another spurt of cum release inside of him, making him smile with glee, “D-do you tuh-think I’m already puh-pregnant?”

“I should say so but if you’re not,” his presses his hand once again on Bill’s stomach, rubbing it gently, “There’s always round two and three or five.”

Bill didn’t contain the excited squeal at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you read it please comment below. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
